Written In The Stars
by Recode
Summary: Another AU fic. Hikaru is a new tranfer student in Rayearth High. She met Lantis Kyle Solhart by chance in a bus on the way to school... (H/L, U/C, F/F, A/Nu Chara, E/Nu Chara)
1. By Chance

**WRITTEN IN THE STARS**  
**By:** Angel (shidou-hikaru@twinstarsmail.com)  
**Disclaimer:** MKR belongs to the geniuses who call themselves CLAMP. (Oh, I wish Lantis is mine.) However, Yuki, Ami, Claire and Cliff are mine.  
**A/N:** This is an alternate universe fic (Readers: another one??!). Hikaru is a new student transferred to Rayearth High. This fic is gonna be H/L (mainly), U/C, F/F and blah, blah blah… Eagle is Hikaru's cousin (will explain later) and has a girlfriend named Yuki.  
-------------------------------------------------------------

**--------------------CHAPTER 1--------------------  
**"BY CHANCE"  
**---------------------------------------------------------**

   "LATE! LATE! LATE!!!"

   Eagle Vision and Lantis Kyle Solhart ran as fast as they could to the bus stop. There were so many people waiting that when the bus arrived, they had to push to get through. Lantis finally managed to get onto the bus. "Geez, If Lenny had woke me up earlier, I wouldn't have to go to school by bus like this! Nee, Eagle?" He turned to look at his best friend but he wasn't there. "Eagle?" The bus started to move. He looked through the window and saw Eagle chasing the bus with a few other students. "You go first! Don't worry about me!" He heard Eagle shout. Lantis let out a heavy sigh as he looked for a place to sit.

   It's always like this, he thought. Lantis is the younger brother of a Rayearth High teacher, Lenny Cale Solhart or rather known as Zagato. Lantis and Eagle are well known for their skills in kendo. No one had ever beaten the two of them ever. Lantis never lose while Eagle only lost by the hand of his best friend. Both of them are in their third year. Finally, Lantis took a vacant seat beside a red-haired girl who was looking out of the window. He swore he'd never seen her around before but the girl was wearing his school's uniform! The girl had her hair in a tidy braid and she looked so…Small.

   He was about to say something when the girl suddenly turned and looked straight into his eyes. He froze. The girl's eyes were so amazing, so red… And her eyes seemed to be twinkling like a pair of pure rubies. She looked him up and down for a while before smiling. "Do you go to Rayearth High too?" She asked. He nodded. "Good thing I find a student from there. Anyway, my name is Shidou Hikaru. Nice to meet you." She offered her hand in a very friendly way.

   "I'm Lantis Kyle Solhart. Nice to meet you too. Are you new?" He said as he took her hand.

   "Yeah, today's my first day there."

   "What year would you be in?"

   "Third."

   "Oh, what a coincidence! I'm in 3rd year too."

   "Really, nice to know that."

   Lantis had a funny feeling that he had seen this girl before but couldn't remember where and when. Her name, too, sounds familiar. Her eyes… 'Like Eagle's,' he thought. _Had he seen her before? Should he ask?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   Somewhere on earth, Eagle vision was running to school as fast as his feet could carry. "Damn," he cursed under his breath. "Why do bad things always seem to be happening to me? For God's sake, I promised to meet Yuki at the rooftop before the bell. DAMN!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    A girl with her long brown hair tied in a ponytail glanced at her digital watch. "Where the hell is Eagle? The bell's gonna ring real soon!" She claimed angrily, crossing her arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   "Fuu-chan! Fuu-chan!" Ryuuzaki Umi, Rayearth High beauty ran to her friend Hoouji Fuu, the school's genius. 

   "What is it, Umi-san?" The blonde asked politely, adjusting her spectacles.

   "This thing is in my locker again!"

   Umi shoved a piece of paper into Fuu's face. The paper says; "UMI, YOU'RE A SICK BASTARD!! THE WORST BITCH!!!" Fuu's eyes widened in shock. "Again? Who's this person that keeps insulting you?"

   "How do I know that? What I really want to know now is why is he or she hates me this much! Who the hell think they're perfect enough to insult other people like this!"

   "Well, well, well… Miss Gorgeous-In-Blue's getting pissed early in the morning."

   Both Umi and Fuu turned around at the sudden remark. The came face-to-face with Clef Gray and his gang, the green-haired Ferio Weatherly, the awkward Ascot Seville and the sarcastic Lafarga Myles. "Well, well, well," Umi narrowed her eyes and pulled an evil smile. "Here comes Mister I-Think-I'm-The-Brightest-Guy-With-Lavender-Hair and his loyal followers. Why don't you go mind your own business and let us do ours in peace?"

   "Hey, look who's talking! You're blocking our way to the class, Miss Blue!"

   "There's another door there, Mister Purple!"

   "You—"

   "Enough of this. Let's go!" Ferio gave Fuu a wink and began dragging Clef into the class with Ascot and Lafarga following close. "Lemme go, Ferio! I'm not yet finished with Miss I-Think-I'm-Pretty!!" 

   "Cut it out, Mister Purple." Ferio said with a laugh.

   "DON'T CALL ME MR. PURPLE!!!!!"

   "That Clef sure needs a head transplant. Wait… Maybe it was him who gave me this damn notes!" Umi grumbled. Fuu just shrugged. "By the way, Fuu.. Did I see Ferio winked at you just now?"

   Fuu turned bright red. "N—No!"

   "Then why are you blushing?"

   "Ee—to… Ahh, I left my pen in the locker!"

   "HEY WAIT!!!!!!!!"

To Be Continued… 

Ahh, that looks quite short and not to mention… Stupid. This story may look happy but..Well, it's gonna turn into angst later ^_^ Please gimme your review on this story.  
BTW, have a look at my MKR layouts at my sites too! 

**Love,**  
Angel.  
www.celestial-angel.net  
www.fiery-soul.net 


	2. Chit Chat!

**WRITTEN IN THE STARS**  
**By:** Angel (shidou-hikaru@twinstarsmail.com)  
**Disclaimer:** MKR belongs to the geniuses who call themselves CLAMP. (Oh, I wish Lantis is mine.) However, Yuki, Ami, Claire and Cliff are mine.  
**A/N:** This is an alternate universe fic (Readers: another one??!). Hikaru is a new student transferred to Rayearth High. This fic is gonna be H/L (mainly), U/C, F/F and blah, blah blah… Eagle is Hikaru's cousin (will explain later) and has a girlfriend named Yuki.  
-------------------------------------------------------------

**--------------------CHAPTER 2--------------------  
**"CHIT CHAT!"  
**---------------------------------------------------------**

"We're here!"

   Hikaru looked around as she and Lantis reached the school gate She looked a bit pale. "Are you scared?" Lantis was shocked as the question escaped his lips. He doesn't know her well but he had this funny urge to protect her. There's something about her that drew her to him; almost chemistry. Hikaru nodded to his question. "I'm kinda nervous you know, meeting new friends and all."

   "You don't have to be afraid. Everyone here is quite nice. Well, by exception of a few students." 

   "I know. You're one of the good guys."

   He nearly blushed at her words. 'God, why do I have this weird feeling in my stomach?'

   "L-A-N-T-I-S!!!"

   A sudden shout drew both their attention to the gate. They turned around to see a creamy head guy stopping in a screeching halt in front of them. As soon as his eyes fell on Hikaru, his eyes widened in shock. Lantis also noticed an uneasy frown on Hikaru's face.

   "Y..YOU--????" Eagle and Hikaru yelled in unison, pointing index fingers to each other. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Eagle said, almost in a scream. Hikaru narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "What does it look like I'm doing? Having fun?"

   "I thought you were back there in Tokyo! What are you doing in Ray City?"

   "Excuse me. I came here and stayed at your house last night. Your mom said you were sleeping over at your friend's house. Didn't I send you a letter saying I'll be here last month? My family moved to London but I' staying here so Okaa-san said it's better for me to live here. Honestly didn't you read?"

   Eagle stepped back and clutched his head in disbelief, a look of disgust on his face. "I thought it was a prank! You mean, I'd have to put up with you?? Damn, what the world has come to?!!"

   Lantis, by the mean time, was totally lost with the conversation Eagle and Hikaru were having. "I don't mean to interrupt but… Do you guys know each other?" He asked out of curiosity. With a sigh, Eagle shot a sharp glare to Hikaru. "For your information, Lantis, this girl here is my cousin." Lantis felt as if he had been struck by a lightning.

   "Y—Your what?!"

   "My cousin. What are you? Hard of hearing?"

   "But you never told me that you…"

   DING! DONG! DANG! DING!

   Finally realizing something, Eagle glanced at his watch. "Oh, shit! Yuki must be really mad at me now!! Damn it, Hikaru. You always bring me bad luck!" With a final glare, Eagle made a mad dash into the building to the rooftop as if his life depends on it. Hikaru couldn't help but sweatdropped. "That guy is a mess!" She hissed.

   Lantis, however, was still completely lost. "Are you Eagle's cousin?" 

   "Yup! My mom is a Vision, his father's little sister. Geez, I can't believe I'd be stuck living under the same roof with that jerk. Well, I suppose the 'friend' his mom told me about was you, right?"

   "True."

   "Then I assume that you're his best friend. Is that right?" He nodded. "Honestly?? My, you guys are so different! Like the land and the sky!"

   "Eagle doesn't make a half bad of a friend."

   "That's your say."

   Lantis had a hard time keeping his no-emotion face from bursting out laughing. 'Relax, keep your cool,' his practical side reminded him. "The bell already rang. I supposed we'd better get in."

   "Anou… I still don't know this place. Would you mind showing me where the office is?"

   "Of course not. This way, please."

   "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   "Yuki! Yuki! I'm so sorry!!"

   "I'm not talking to you. Didn't you hear the bell? I'm heading to class."

   "But Yuki, I- -"

   "Shut up, you're invisible to me now. Huh!"

   Eagle sigh. "Whatever~"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   "Ojos de tigresa que te tiran a matar. Una diosa viviente duele saber que con otro esta, mio fue su corazon…"

   "Shut the hell up, Clef Gray you purple devil!" Umi yelled into Clef's ears angrily. She hated having to sit beside the lavender haired guy. Clef just flashed her a sly grin and continued with another song.

   "I wonder how, I wonder why… Yesterday you told me 'bout the BLUE, BLUE sky…"

   "By the love of God, SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!"

   Clef ignored her, changing into another song and began singing at the top of hiss voice as Umi started throwing him stuffs. "WHY YOU HAVE TO GO AND MAKE THINGS SO COMPLICATED? I SEE THE WAY YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU'RE SOMEBODY ELSE GETS ME FRUSTRATED. LIFE'S LIKE THIS Y—"

   WHACK!!!

   "Ow!!" Clef rubbed his head as someone smacked him on his head. He quickly stood up, thinking it was Ferio. "Who do you think you are to hit me like that?!"  As soon as the words escaped his mouth, he mentally berated himself. It wasn't Ferio but… "M..Miss..Miss Presea. Good morning… Heh, heh, heh…" He stuttered. Miss Presea was their English teacher, known throughout the school for her short-temper. "I was calling your name for three times and what were you doing?"

   "I… I was singing, Ma'am."

   "Oh, singing! Is this a music class?"

   "N- No, Ma'am."

   "Good. Now I want you to stand out of this class and sing until your throat gets sore. Out, NOW!"

   "Y-Yes, Ma'am…" Clef felt a strong rage surged through his body as he caught Umi grinning like an idiot at him. 'Just you wait, Miss I-Think-I'm-Pretty!!!'

To Be Continued… 


	3. And So They Meet

**WRITTEN IN THE STARS**  
**By:** Angel (shidou-hikaru@twinstarsmail.com)  
**Disclaimer:** MKR belongs to the geniuses who call themselves CLAMP. (Oh, I wish Lantis is mine.) However, Yuki, Ami, Claire and Cliff are mine.  
**A/N:** Ahh, third chapter finally! I have a feeling that this is gonna be one long story. Thanks for all the sweet reviews. I really appreciate them. Please read and review this new chapter too!! ^_^  
-------------------------------------------------------------

**--------------------CHAPTER 3--------------------  
**"AND SO THEY MEET…"  
**---------------------------------------------------------**

Ferio wasn't really paying attention to what Presea was telling the class. In fact, he hated English. He saw Eagle sulking in his seat and decided to have some fun. Carefully, he tore a piece of paper and scribbled. Then he twisted the paper and threw it onto Eagle's desk. Knowing very well from who the paper was, Eagle lazily picked the paper and twisted it to read what was written.

'You look bad. Did Yuki give you a hard time again?'

   Sighing, he tore his exercise book and wrote his reply.

'She wouldn't talk to me and told me I'm invisible to her.'

   Ferio chuckled at the note Eagle wrote. He sent him another one.

'Wohoo! That's Yuki Weatherly for you.  
Don't worry, she'll be cool by this recess. Trust me.'

'I hope to God you're right…'

'Where's Lantis, BTW? Don't tell me he's napping  
at the rooftop again."

'Nah, I doubt that. The last time I saw him was before

the bell at the gate with my cousin.'

'Cousin? You have a cousin here?'

'Long story. I'll tell you later.'

   Ferio was about to write a reply when a little piece of light-green paper fell onto his desk. It wasn't from Eagle. He quickly opened the neatly folded paper to reveal a friendly note written in a very beautiful handwriting.

'Miss Presea is going to be real mad if  
she knows that you aren't paying attention to her lesson.

- Fuu-'

   Ferio's heart leapt. 'A note from the girl of my dreams!' His mind screamed in joy. He turned his head to where Fuu was sitting and saw her smiling ever so sweetly at him. He eagerly returned the smile and finally brought his attention to the lesson. They were in the middle of the lesson when the door slid open and Lantis entered with his brother Zagato. While Zagato was talking to Presea in a low voice, Lantis decided to get to his desk. Glancing at the only vacant seat in the class that was behind him, he smiled to himself.

   The students saw Presea nodding a few times before Zagato left. "Well, looks like we have a new student joining us. Miss Shidou, please come in."

   With that, everyone fixed their eyes to a small girl walking nervously into the class. Eagle narrowed his eyes and pouted. Clef, who was currently standing at the corridor, peeked through the window to have a look at the new student. Instead, he saw Umi's mocking face and quickly closed the window. As Umi fixed her eyes onto the new girl, she practically jumped in her chair. Fuu also did the same.

   "Hikaru-chan!!" They shouted in disbelief.

   Hikaru noted the two looking at her as if they've seen a ghost and giggled. She waved at them and switched her attention back to the rest of the class. "Hello, everyone. My name is Shidou Hikaru. I just got transferred here fro Tokyo High. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" She bowed politely while Eagle tore another piece of paper and continuously wrote the phrase 'Hikaru wa taihen no baka!'

   "Okay, Miss Shidou. You may have that vacant seat behind Mr. Solhart there. Mr. Solhart, please raise your hand. Welcome to 3A, Miss Shidou."

   "Thank you, Miss Wayne." She winked in the direction of Umi and Fuu before taking her seat, stuck her tongue out to Eagle and smiled to Lantis. "Yoroshiku ne, Solhart-san," she whispered. Lantis shook his head. "Call me Lantis, please, Shidou-san."

   "OK then, Lantis-kun. You may as well call me Hikaru."

   "Hikaru-san."

   "That's better"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   The bell rang, indicating it was already the time to take a break. Clef finally got to return to his desk and slouched onto the desk in exhaustion. "I hate English and I hate Presea Wayne…" He muttered under his breath. "Ooi, Clef!" Ascot went over to him and offered him a bottle of mineral water. "Thanks, Ascot. You're a true friend. Where's Lafarga?" 

   "Meeting Caldina in the garden, I guess."

   "And Ferio?" 

   "At the Staff Room to ask his sister for some money. He forgot to bring his."

   "Again? That really sounds like Ferio. I wonder what Hoouji sees in him Duh!"

   "Girls, Clef. You'll never know."

   "Right…" 'That Umi is the hardest to understand, though,' his mind told him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   "HIKARU! HIKARU! HIKARU!" Umi and Fuu ran towards Hikaru excitedly. "Umi-chan! Fuu-chan! It's been quite some time since we last met each other." The three of them hugged.

   "You two know Hikaru-san too?" Lantis asked absent-mindedly. Umi and Fuu nodded. "We were best friends in primary school back there in Tokyo. After Fuu's family and my family moved here, we communicated through e-mails and letters."

   "Oh, I see…"

   "Demo Hikaru-san," Fuu pouted slightly, "why didn't you tell us in your last mail that you were going to move here?"

   "I figured I would like to give you a surprise. Did it work?"

   "Damn straight! Oh, I'm so happy!! We can be three best friends again!!!" Umi jumped up and down excitedly while Fuu laughed sweetly at her childish behavior. While the girls were chatting, Lantis caught Eagle looking at him. Before Eagle could turn his head away, he saw Lantis gave him a you-owe-me-one-really-big-explanation glare. He sighed and raised his hands in surrender mode. Both of them stood up and went up to the rooftop.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. LantisDefeated!

**WRITTEN IN THE STARS**  
**By:** Angel (shidou-hikaru@twinstarsmail.com) (www.celestial-angel.net) (www.fiery-soul.net)  
**Disclaimer:** MKR belongs to the geniuses that call themselves CLAMP. (Oh, I wish Lantis is mine.) However, Yuki, Ami, Claire and Cliff are mine.  
**A/N:** Yea! The 4th chapter finally!! Sorry for being so late. I've been so busy with school and my websites lately. Thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys. *MWAHH!!* Please review on this chapter too! Enjoy the story~  
-------------------------------------------------------------

**--------------------CHAPTER 4--------------------  
**"LANTIS - - - DEFEATED"  
**---------------------------------------------------------**

   "So, Hikaru, how was your life in Tokyo?" Umi asked very cheerfully. She had her hand over Hikaru's shoulder while Fuu walked along with them. "Tokyo's fine. It was nice but not that nice."

   "Not that nice?"

   "Well, it's just that half of the students in Tokyo High seemed to hate me. I wonder why, though. I don't think I've ever done things that would hurt them or anything. I really, really don't know and couldn't guess the cause."

   Umi and Fuu's eyes widened at the statement. "HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO YOU??!!"

   Hikaru shrugged. "Who knows~ Oh, let's forget about that shall we? I'd like to know more about the two of you. We didn't talk long in our mails." Umi and Fuu snickered." Hikaru dearie, there's nothing to tell you about. We're not even popular in this school." Both of them said in unison. As they finished saying the words, a loud shriek of "RYUUZAKI-SEMPAI!!" and "HOOUJI-SEMPAI!!" could be heard throughout the school. Two groups of girls holding gifts rushed to Umi and Fuu's side. They didn't even notice Hikaru there.

   Five minutes later, the girls went back to doing their works leaving Umi and Fuu stuffed with a large pile of gifts. Hikaru was grinning evilly when they turned to look at her. "Not even popular in this school, eh?"

   "That was just… Just…"

   "Not popular, my @$$! I want details!"

   And so Umi and Fuu spent ten full minutes explaining their situation in Rayearth High to Hikaru. It turned out that Umi is the Queen in fencing and Fuu is the Queen in archery. Both of them have their own fan clubs. Hikaru was amused with their story. Suddenly, a realization hit her. "Anou… Umi-chan, Fuu-chan, we have Kendo Club here right?" 

   The duo nodded. "Sure. Lantis-kun is the captain and Eagle-kun is the vice."

   "Eagle is the vice?! . . . Heh heh heh~"

   "What?"

   "This is going to be real FUN!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   "Shoot," Lantis stood crossed-arms leaning against the wall. Eagle let out a big sigh before he began his story. "Hikaru's mother is my father's younger sister, my aunt. Her family was living in Tokyo before they moved to London last week. You see, she's the only cousin in the same age as me. We were born on the same day, same year, same month."

   "August 8?"

   "Right. When we were little, we were quite good friends. She liked what I liked and I liked what she liked. People always say we look more like twins than cousins. When we were about ten years old, I challenged her to a Kendo match. I never saw her practice so I thought she sucked at it. But within a minute, she had her stick against my neck."

   "SHE BEAT YOU??" Lantis' eyes widened in shock.

   "Yes. Honestly Lantis, you don't have to be so surprised. She actually won the - -"

   "EAGLE!!!!!!!!!"

   Eagle was cut short when a brown-haired girl ran into his arms and wept. "Y—Yuki, what happened?!" Eagle asked worriedly. Yuki managed to say between sobs. "This morning *SOBS* I was just *SOBS* acting *SOBS*. I love you! *SOBS* Please don't leave me! *SOBS*" 

   'What the hell did Ferio tell her?' Eagle wondered. He figured that Ferio must have told Yuki that he wanted to break up with her. 'Poor Yuki~ Your dear brother fooled you~' "Yuki, stop crying. There's no way I'd leave you."

   "But Ferio-niichan said…"

   Eagle suddenly remembered what Ferio told him earlier. _'Don't worry, she'll be cool by this recess. Trust me' _'Looks like I owe him again~' He thought.

   "Look, I'd never leave you, okay? I love you. How could you think I'd do that to you?!" Yuki continued crying as Eagle hugged her. Lantis rolled his eyes and went away, giving the two lovebirds a moment of zero-interruptions.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

--»Rayearth High Gym  
--»3.15 p.m

   A group of girls and boys were cheering as Lantis dueled Eagle again. Both were very determined. They didn't even put on their Kendo suit. Just in their school uniform. Eagle and Lantis liked it that way. For them, it was more comfortable. In the corner of the room, Hikaru watched their every move silently. A thought played at the back of her head. 'Eagle is going to lose.' As if on cue, Lantis hit him on the shoulders and stomach, sending him down to his knees. Eagle narrowed his eyes and pouted playfully. "Why is it that I couldn't beat you?" He grumbled.

   "Because you suck, that's why."

   All heads turned to a redhead walking towards the Kendo masters. It was Hikaru and Eagle glared at her. "Who said I suck?" He snickered, saying the words. Hikaru's mischievous smile transformed itself into a very evil grin. "Me!" 

   "It's not me who sucks! You are!!" 

   "Duh! Why would I listen to the guy who got beaten by me?"

   "You think you're so smart? Fine. I'd like to see you fight Lantis!!" Lantis was so surprised at that. He was about to object but Hikaru raised a hand, silencing him. "Is that a challenge?" She queried. Her expression grew serious, almost scary. Eagle smirked. "U,huh. What's your say?" Hikaru shrugged. She tossed the red material that was covering the stick she was holding, revealing a shinai with beautifully carved hilt. Those who had been watching gasped. Hikaru pointed the shinai towards Eagle before turning to face Lantis. "Challenge accepted!"

   Lantis didn't know what to say or do. He didn't want to fight Hikaru. But wait… Eagle said she defeated him. She must be really good then. "Lantis, don't look down on her. Use all of your might because she would be doing the same thing too." Eagle whispered to his best friend before stepping away from Lantis and Hikaru. Lantis noted that Eagle was pretty serious stating those words. 'Is this girl that scary?' He wondered. Finally, Lantis raised his shinai and got into position. Somewhere at the back of his head, he felt like he'd seen Hikaru's shinai before. The question is WHEN and WHERE?

   "3 - - 2 - - 1 - - DUEL!"

   Lantis took the first move but Hikaru blocked it with her shinai easily. Lantis tried again several times but Hikaru kept blocking his attack and just defended herself. This went on for almost five minutes before Hikaru decided to attack. Her first attack surprised Lantis as he blocked it. He had to move backwards because of the impact. Her attacks were fast, heavy and smooth. Hikaru even had a small smile on her face. Before Lantis knew it, Hikaru moved back one-step and charged forward before he could even blink.

   WHOOSH!

   Everyone had their eyes wide open as Hikaru sent Lantis' shinai across the room and had hers against his neck. Eagle wasn't even blinking. He fell to the floor in disbelief, his eyes and mouth wide open. Umi, Fuu, Ferio, Clef, Asot, Lafarga and everyone else that had been watching were rendered speechless. Lantis' mind eventually registered what had just happened. 'This girl is so strong! She defeated me!!' 

   "AHH, IT'S HER!!"

   A second year guy suddenly shrieked. All heads turned to his shocked expression. "I can't believe it! That's Shidou Hikaru! The Champion of Japan Kendo Championship four two years straight now!"

   Everyone gasped. Lantis fixed his eyes on Hikaru and then on her shinai. "That's why I think I've seen you before. You're THAT Shidou Hikaru!!!!" He exclaimed in shock. Hikaru smiled sweetly while Eagle just sigh…

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Everywhere

**WRITTEN IN THE STARS**  
**By:** Angel (shidou-hikaru@twinstarsmail.com)  
**Disclaimer:** MKR belongs to the geniuses that call themselves CLAMP. (Oh, I wish Lantis is mine.) However, the characters that you never saw in the manga/ anime are mine~  
**A/N:** Finally… Chap. 5!! I'd like to thank those who reviewed on this story. Thanks everyone! Keep the reviews coming :D  
-------------------------------------------------------------

**--------------------CHAPTER 5--------------------  
**"EVERYWHERE"  
**---------------------------------------------------------**

   "Checkmate!"

   "No!!"

   Eagle screamed and banged his fists on the nearest wall. Hikaru was jumping up and down, grinning like an idiot. "That's five games for me, yay!!" She exclaimed merrily. Eagle sank onto the sofa and started to sulk. It was then that three beautiful young women came into the living room. Hikaru lighted up at the sight of them. "Aa~ Konbanwa Claire-neechan, Ivy-neechan, Cherry-neechan!" She greeted happily. 

   "Konbanwa, Hika-chan!" The three of them greeted back just as merrily. They are Claire Vision, Ivory Vision and Cherry Vision, Eagle elder sisters. Claire's the eldest among them; with shoulder-length reddish brown hair. She worked as an engineer in Tokyo. Ivory aka Ivy and Cherry are identical twins. Ivy has short brown hair while Cherry's hair wears the same colour as Eagle's. Both of the were studying in Tokyo University and were on their one week break.

   "Now, now, now… Why is our little Eagy sulking on that poor sofa?" Claire teased. Ivy and Cherry looked at each other and grinned. "Let us guest! Hikaru beat you at chess again, right Eagle?" Instead of saying anything, Eagle groaned and covered his face with one of the cushions. 

   "What's with that act? Okay, so we'll take that as a 'yes', then."

   "Whatever~" Eagle mumbled to himself half-heartedly. The girls sigh. "Know something?" Cherry began. "When I guy got beaten by a girl, he'd sulk for at least a week."

   "That's true in Eagle's case but I don't think that's true in one person's case," Hikaru interrupted. Poor Hikaru didn't notice how red her face was. Instantly, all attentions were on her. "Who's that person?"

   ". . . You know him."

   "WHO??!"

   ". . . Lantis-kun."

   "And why is he different?"

   "Because… Er… Well, he acted as cool as always when I beat him in Kendo the last two months."

   Ivy's eyes went wide. "You find him COOL? I'd say he's COLD, not COOL~" Cherry nodded in agreement. "Ivy's right. That boy is such a mystery. But Hika-chan, why are you blushing?" This time, it was Hikaru's turn to get her eyes wide open. Her cheeks turned even redder. The three sisters looked at one another and narrowed their eyes. "Hmm…. Your face gets redder at the mention of his name… Shidou Hikaru, what's going on here?"

   Claire stepped closer.

   "Do I smell L.O.V.E here??"

   Ivy stepped closer.

   "Is our little Hika-chan hiding something from us??"

   Cherry stepped closer.

   Cold beads of sweat started to form on Hikaru's forehead as she took a few steps back. The grand clock suddenly dinged indicating it was already 12 a.m. "Er… Anou, I think I should go to sleep now. It's late. Later!!" "HIKARU!!!" As fast as lightning, she ran to her room and locked the door before the sisters could get hold of her arms.

   Eagle, who had been watching the whole scene, blinked rapidly. "Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked, frowning. The girls shrugged. "Well, looks like our little Hikaru had fallen for your best friend, Eagy~"

   "Oh, God…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   Hikaru jumped onto her bed. Her cheeks were burning, still as red as her hair. She frowned deeply. Her heart was beating so fast and her stomach felt like it just did a ten-point swan dive. 'Why? Why am I having this weird feeling? I haven't… NO! I just met him a couple of months ago…. But still….Ahh, I'm so confused!!!!' Hikaru threw a pillow across her room absent-mindedly. 'Lantis…'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   Lantis' eyes snapped open. He just heard a small whisper of a girl calling his name. But he knew that it couldn't be true. He was lying in his bed, anyway. But that voice… That sweet voice… He closed his eyes. A mental image of a smiling crimson-eyed girl appeared out of nowhere. He quickly opened his eyes and the image vanished. Lantis suddenly felt his heart started to beat faster. He sighed…

   Since Hikaru defeated him, he wasn't able to get her off his mind. Everytime he closes his eyes, he sees her smiling ever so sweetly at him. When he opens his eyes, she's not even there. It had been like this since that fateful day.

   That's not the only problem!

   Zagato had caught him putting salt into his coffee and washing his hands with a glass of black coffee earlier. Zagato kind of freaked out since Lantis never did those silly things before. He insisted on taking Lantis to see the doctor to see if he's actually sick. Lantis somehow managed to assure his protective brother that he was fine. Zagato doubted him so he asked Presea to look after Lantis for him in class. Lantis is the only sibling he had, after all.

   Tired of trying to sleep, Lantis switched on the radio. As he did, the DJ announced that the next song would be Michelle Branch's 'Everywhere'. He listened to it…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Turn it inside out so I can see   
The part of you that's drifting over me   
And when I wake you're never there   
But when I sleep you're everywhere   
You're everywhere 

Just tell me how I got this far   
Just tell me why you're here and who you are   
'Cause every time I look   
You're never there   
And every time I sleep   
You're always there 

'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone 

I recognize the way you make me feel   
It's hard to think that   
You might not be real   
I sense it now, the water's getting deep   
I try to wash the pain away from me   
Away from me 

'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone 

I am not alone   
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh 

And when I touch your hand   
It's then I understand   
The beauty that's within   
It's now that we begin   
You always light my way   
I hope there never comes a day   
No matter where I go   
I always feel you so 

'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone 

'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I catch my breath   
It's you I breathe   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone 

You're in everyone I see   
So tell me   
Do you see me? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   As the song ended, Lantis couldn't help but smiled. 'Haa, that sounded like me~' Mentally, he laughed…

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
